


Give Me A Sign

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Lip reading, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sign Language, Top Derek, deaf!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to learn sign language so he can communicate better with Derek and he ends up using it to communicate his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr was looking for a Teen Wolf fic that included a deaf character, sign language, or something along those lines, so I offered to write them a fic. This is what I came up with. This fic is in no way beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, and Siesta Productions, and everyone else involved with the making and producing of the show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

When Stiles showed up at the pack meeting carrying a thick American Sign Language book, Derek had been taken by surprise. He couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles the whole time as he watched the younger man flipping the pages and contorting his hands into awkward shapes that couldn't possibly be right.

He almost asked Stiles what the hell it was he thought he was doing, but he refrained, because just as he was about to write it down on the notepad he used to communicate to his pack with, Stiles had grinned triumphantly and looked up at Derek before signing his own name with a grin on his face. 

Every day for a week, Stiles showed up carrying the book. Everywhere Derek saw Stiles, the book was with him. Sometimes he'd spot Stiles looking completely focused down at the book with his hands poised in front of him while sitting on a bench at the park, or flipping through it as he waited at a red light. 

Stiles proved to be a pretty fast learner, because by Wednesday of the next week, he was able to sign everyone's name off of the top of his head and greet Derek, asking him how he was doing. Stiles was proud of himself, positively beaming, and Derek couldn't help the smile that quirked up at the corner of his lips. 

He found that he liked watching Stiles' hands. Their movements flowed more smoothly than Derek's ever had, and, Derek swallowed thickly when he realized he'd been staring, Stiles had really nice hands, long, thin fingers and soft white skin. 

Derek also noticed that he stopped dreading the other boy's company, and instead, he actually looked forward to it. Whenever Stiles came around, he felt something in him relax. Stiles' flailing around became a little less annoying and a little more... cute, Derek admitted to himself. He thought Stiles was cute. And, if anyone asked, the word sweet wasn't even in Derek's vocabulary, but Stiles was that, too, and he wanted to trace his tongue from beauty mark-A to beauty mark-B on Stiles' skin, to have Stiles touch him with his soft hands and kiss him with those pink lips of his. 

It was about a month into Stiles teaching himself sign language non-stop when the light in Derek's room lit up, signalling that someone had rang the doorbell. He headed downstairs and peered through the window to find Stiles shifting from foot to foot on the porch. Derek dropped the curtain back into place and swallowed hard before he opened the door. 

Stiles grinned and raised his hands in front of him. _I can't sleep_ , he signed, following his closing hand down with his head. He was standing in flannel pajama pants and a red hoodie, and his cheeks and ears matched, red from the chill in the air. 

_So you came here, instead?_ , Derek signed back. He furrowed his brow at Stiles and considered closing the door in his face. He didn't want to have the memory of Stiles looking ready to climb into bed with him, it made him want it. 

It occured to him then that Stiles didn't look tired at all. He looked wide awake and almost glowing from the amount of energy in him. 

Stiles nodded slowly, not used to seeing someone else doing the signing. Derek's werewolf senses could feel the slight increase of vibrations coming from Stiles, his heartbeat, Derek's brain shouted, before Stiles signed, _I wanted to tell you something_. 

Derek frowned at Stiles' obvious nervousness and sudden realization dawned on him. _You should go_ , Derek wanted to say. His own heartbeat picked up and he schooled his expression to look uninterested, anything but how he actually felt. 

_I can't get you out of my head_ , Stiles signed. He paused, as if to wait for Derek to respond, but when Derek didn't say anything (he didn't know what to say), Stiles hurried on. _I like you, Derek. I don't know why, because when you're not snarling at me, you're being brooding as hell, but I really want to kiss you_. 

Derek was stunned at the sheer amount of signs Stiles had memorized and realized he'd probably rehearsed what he'd just said over and over again to get it just right. Derek's brain had gone offline the second Stiles told him he wanted to kiss him, so all he could really do in response was stare at Stiles, who was fidgeting awkwardly on his doorstep. 

_Say something_ , Stiles signed, flailing his hands in frustration. "I did not just learn all that for you to stare at me," Derek read on Stiles' agitated lips. 

_You learn quickly_ , Derek supplied, because that's all that came to him. 

Stiles threw his arms up in the air and then he was stepping in close, cupping Derek's neck and pulling him down into a hard kiss. He kissed him, showing his frustration and need in a single, long press that made Derek's lips hurt. 

When Stiles went to pull back, Derek held him fast and turned them, pressing Stiles against the door frame. He kissed him back, gripping Stiles' arms, because he needed this, too. Soon Stiles was pushing his tongue into Derek's mouth and Derek could tell he was inexperienced at it, but his enthusiasm made up for it. His hands gripped at Derek, dug into his neck to allow himself to delve his tongue in deeper. 

Derek hitched Stiles up on his hips, aligning his hard-on with Stiles' pajama clad one. Stiles rolled his hips against him, grinding their erections together while holding onto Derek's neck like he thought Derek might actually let him fall. 

"I didn't think this far," Stiles admitted. His lips were slick and dark from being kissed and Derek surged forward again to capture them. He could feel Stiles trembling in his arms, smelled his arousal and need in the air, and pressed Stiles against the door frame so he could get his hands free. 

_What do you want?_ he asked, because he wasn't going to be the one to decide. This was Stiles' first time at any of this, so it was up to him where they went from here. 

Stiles' mouth fell open and his eyes dropped to Derek's lips. He swallowed. "I want everything. I want you and me naked in your bed right now. I want you to... to fuck me. Please," Stiles added. His cheeks were burning red and he licked his lips nervously, meeting Derek's eyes for the first time since he'd started talking. 

Derek nodded and soon he was taking the stairs up two at a time to his room with Stiles clinging to him. He lay them down on the bed, Derek on top of Stiles, and Derek kissed him again, wanting to feel Stiles' soft lips against his. 

Stiles' hands scrabbled at the back of Derek's shirt and he yanked it off over his head and tossed it away. Derek watched as Stiles' eyes danced over his chest, and then Stiles was leaning up and taking one of Derek's nipples into his mouth. 

Derek gasped in surprise. Stiles' mouth was so warm. When Stiles moved away from his nipple, it was to press kisses across the expanse of Derek's chest to the other one. He gave it the same treatment, laving it with his warm, slick tongue. 

Derek nudged Stiles away so he could take the hoodie off of him. He found that Stiles wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and he couldn't resist sucking one of Stiles' nipples into his mouth, too. Derek felt the shudder of Stiles' moan and he licked his way up to Stiles' neck to feel Stiles' pulse flutter against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on the skin, just shy of hard enough to leave a mark. He didn't know if Stiles wanted anyone to know about this. Derek really couldn't give a shit either way. As long as Stiles wanted this, too, he was fine. 

Stiles gripped Derek's hair and Derek looked up to find Stiles' pupils blown wide, consuming the honey brown of Stiles' irises. "Derek, please! Do something!" 

The younger man's chest was rising and falling quickly and Derek found that his dick looked achingly hard, dark red and a drop of precome dripping from the tip. Something hit his hand and he looked down to find a bottle of lube. Stiles blushed when Derek met his eyes and said, "Okay, maybe I did think ahead a little." 

_Are you sure?_ Derek asked. He was suddenly very nervous. He'd never done this before, either. He'd only ever been with Kate, and they never did this. 

Stiles nodded. "I'm positive." 

Derek picked up the bottle and uncapped it. It wasn't like he didn't know how this worked. Ever since this thing with Stiles... well, he'd done his research, and he knew how this was supposed to go. It was just that he didn't want to screw it up, not for Stiles. 

Stiles nudged him with his foot and when Derek looked up, Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "No need to panic, man. I've done it to myself a couple times. I'll be fine." 

Derek's cock pulsed at the thought of Stiles fucking himself open with his pretty fingers and he growled, pulling Stiles down the bed until Derek's knees were touching the inside of Stiles's. He poured a little more than what he thought was neccessary of the lube into his hand and slicked up his fingers. He hitched one of Stiles' legs up onto his shoulder and scooted him down a little more until Derek's finger was at his entrance. 

When he glanced up at Stiles, Stiles said, "I'm ready when you are." 

Derek made sure to take it slow, not wanting to hurt Stiles. He was able to get up to two fingers in before he noticed Stiles' lips were pressed tightly together and he mouthed, "do you want me to stop?" 

Stiles shook his head. "I just forgot that your fingers are bigger than mine," Stiles explained. 

Derek added one more finger and worked Stiles open, taking his time. At one point he must've struck Stiles' prostate, because Stiles arched off the bed with his mouth gasping open. 

"Come on, Derek, fuck me," Derek saw Stiles say. Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and Derek couldn't resist anymore. 

He withdrew his fingers and crawled up the bed to kiss Stiles. He kissed him hard and deep, tangling his tongue with his. _You look so pretty_ , Derek signed when he pulled away, because he didn't know how else to describe the way Stiles looked right now, stretched out and milk white across his bed, waiting to be fucked by him. 

Stiles grinned, looked a little flustered for a moment before he turned and reached down to his hoodie. When he sat back up, he tossed a condom at Derek. 

Derek tore open the packet and quickly rolled the condom on before lining himself. He pressed in slowly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, and then he waited for Stiles to open his darkened eyes before moving again. 

Stiles reached down and took his cock into his hands. It was dark from being hard for so long without any attention. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of him as Stiles stroked himself while watching Derek fuck into him. 

Need overtook Derek and he began to move faster, gripping Stiles' hips as he thrust in. Soon Stiles was digging his heels into Derek's back, urging him to go even faster, and Derek complied, pounding into Stiles as Stiles fucked his own hand. 

Stiles was close. It was obvious by the flush of his body and the way he was digging the fingers of his free hand into the mattress, balling the sheet up for something to hold onto. "Oh god, Derek," Derek saw him say, shaking his head. "Fuck, I'm close. Fuck me!" 

Stiles arched again and Derek could tell by the rise and fall of his chest and the flush of his cheeks that he was panting, ready to come at any moment. 

Derek could feel his own orgasm building low at the base of his spine and he fucked into Stiles harder, racing toward it at top speed. 

Suddenly Stiles gripped around him and Stiles' eyes went wide as he came, filling his hand and painting his stomach with it. The pulsing tremors running through Stiles was enough to tip Derek over the edge and he cried out as he came, gripping Stiles' hips hard enough to leave marks. He shuddered through it, panting, seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. 

Stiles reached out for him and Derek removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the trash can before he went to him. He pushed his head into the curve of Stiles' neck and he could feel Stiles' hearbeat, erratic against his cheekbone. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' pulse point and hid a smile when Stiles turned and curved his body around him. 

_Thank you_ , he felt Stiles write across his back with his finger before he nuzzled his nose into Derek's hair and fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [ here!](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
